Sayori
"Big and beautiful!!" Sayori Langley Soryu is a character in Doki Doki Literature Club and is the vice president of the Literature Club. She is also the childhood friend of the protagonist. She is the tenth waifu of Kirby Bulborb, and is the second most re-occurring waifu in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening (after Asuka Langley Soryu). Sayori is a Stand User who wields Cinnamon Platinum. Personality Sayori is portrayed as a talkative person, being very bubbly and kind and the archetype of a Genki Girl. She is very clumsy and notorious for finding ways to accidentally hurt herself or to drop things. She is usually the only character, other than the protagonist, capable of breaking up arguments, and is described as being paramount to keeping a relaxing atmosphere in the Literature Club. Sayori tries her best to help everyone be happy and dislikes attention directed at her well-being because she feels unworthy of anything that others have to offer her. Sayori's depression makes her disorganised, and she often "cannot find a reason to get out of bed in the morning"; her room, which the protagonist regularly cleaned for her, is also noted to be untidy. Sayori also doesn't seem to think highly of herself. Her relationship with the protagonist and other people's happiness are her main coping mechanisms since she believes that if she makes everyone else happy, she will not have a reason whatsoever to be unhappy. History Sayori was born in 1999. At an early age, she became childhood friends with the Protaganist. After Dadsuki was arrested, Natsuki moved into Sayori's house. Sayori took care of Natsuki and made sure she'd be safe. At some point during this time, Sayori got pierced by the stand arrow, giving her a stand. Sayori later got married to Kondo Bulborb, and also assisted the citizens of Trooper Village in the fight against Dadsuki. Notes * Dan Salvato stated in the DDLC Fanpack booklet that Sayori's name is an "unholy fusion between 'Sayuri' and 'Saori.'" * Sayori is intended to play off the visual novel trope of the childhood friend who becomes a romantic interest. * Sayori and Koichi Hirose are both 5'2". * Sayori is Kirby Bulborb's favourite Doki (which is why she is one of his waifus). This is because he likes her character and concepts. Gallery Sayori .jpg dda.gif 03.png 33079107_1328381060865332_1202079956520140800_n.jpg Nurse Sayori.jpg Protagonist.png DdNly2SWsAA-6yp.png D16375725723c534212dc37d605c824f.png Sayori from Another Universe.jpg AvastYourSayoris.png Smol Sayori.png Sayori Dance.gif Sayori Hirose.jpeg Sayori Smile HUGE Kirby Bulborb.jpg Chibi Sayori.png sayori_ribbon_tying_scene_render_by_erzajuliarinne-dc5usud.png sayori_crayon_scene_render_by_erzajuliarinne-dc616xc.png 32.png 32869089_403390666795500_3209456016068444160_o.jpg 32879721_1926736517400235_1572401730522447872_n.jpg previewfile_1328777375.gif 33026092_587946531563091_8458240457934110720_n.jpg 1518311250071.gif 32945177_373838286445162_6578547990774939648_o.jpg fullsizeoutput_2058.jpeg fullsizeoutput_20e4.jpeg fullsizeoutput_205f.jpeg fullsizeoutput_2060.jpeg fullsizeoutput_2074.jpeg fullsizeoutput_20ca.jpeg fullsizeoutput_20e2.jpeg fullsizeoutput_20cb.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-03-25 at 9.57.07 am.png Screen Shot 2018-03-15 at 10.30.07 pm.png PQvh2gDPi-gc_artzj8ojcCsXAr3WCaikGs0CEK600A.png Z18.png 9t2s98vfz1a01.png sayori_wedding_by_poootine-dbtncfm.jpg 33828769_188718895117842_5405495854192656384_n.png Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 4.38.46 pm.png hss5KoyG83JKndFyVXFgzDhVsvPK3OtnY6gkNaYTev8.png just_sayori_in_snow_by_gaahtaliati-dbzivua.jpeg 984ab0e.jpg sayori___by_celogello-dc3cf2q.jpeg 384ac69fe0f7fc43893e188a637d5ec6.png WQcLHPD9G41WraVSBqxBiHGJNE5ksx_Tv2iw33lV6TM.png Sayori_Cold.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 4.55.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 4.38.46 pm.png muthafuqin_sayori__finally__by_secondaryeminence-dcccpyu.jpg 34199782_303342490203861_3566320540840886272_n.jpg 34157338_1717897268288772_6126944892703735808_n.jpg bcq75q5437p01.png sayori_by_palomasouza13-dc400qc.jpg 421930613826912256.png 431501180569518080.gif g48jh0l0nop01.jpg 4b075ca.jpg 41ntgtld0td01.png Kondo and Sayori.jpg 3d6.jpg sayori_doki_doki_literature_club_pure_by_poootine-dbtncrm.jpg Menu art s.png DV3Ddi0UQAARrM2.png Category:Characters Category:Waifus Category:TOTAL PERFECTION Category:Humans Category:Kirby Bulborb's Waifus Category:Religions Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Main Characters Category:Major Pages Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Phase 4 Waifus Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Main Waifus Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Luke (ShotoKujo)'s Waifus Category:Childhood Friends Category:Most Spammed Waifus Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Characters that love manga Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Literature Club members Category:Non-Canon Deaths Category:Living Characters Category:Sayori and Natsuki Show Category:Female Characters Category:Langley Soryu family Category:Stand Users Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Characters that love tea Category:Married Characters Category:Otakus Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos